A New Day Has Come
by aMari aquino
Summary: AU fic...Heartbroken,Lost memories of her past, and a love that needs to find. How to deal with this?HIATUS
1. Prologue The Heartache

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Kaho left Tomoeda when she broke up with Eriol. Leaving all she loved dear behind. After 3 years she returned because of her mother's persuation. She thought she had moved on,but she thought wrong because she can't stand seeing Eriol. She met a car accident and loss her memory, confusing everybody. Touya is always by her side after the accident and she let herself fall for this man she knows she had loved before. But what if her memory returns? Will her love for Touya remains or the pain she had for Eriol will Continue to haunt her. Will she let herself be happy at last or plan for a revenge for her past love?

**A New Day has Come **

**Prologue **

Kaho began packing all her clothes and personal things in her suitcase. She had finished packing her things even though her hands we're trembling. And after packing, she sat down on her bed, her tears that she'd been trying to hold back began falling from her eyes. She doesn't know what went wrong between her and Eriol. Their relationship had ended just like that.

_"Why does fate wants me to suffer like this?"_she murmured as she wiped away her tears and tried to regain her composure. _"I just want to be happy but because fate leads me, I just walked into the direction it showed. But in the end I only get this sufferings and heartaches. When I'm contented with what I have, fate directs me the other way and without hesitation I obeyed, because I believe in it. But now, I think I have to walk against my fate and make my own direction that will bring me to where I wanted. _

_"Yes, that's what I'll do."_ she said decidedly and stands up and walk in front of the full length mirror to see herself.

Her eyes was a little red, her dress were crumpled. She straightened her dress with the palm of her hand then look again at the mirror if she looks fine. And when she is contented to how she looked at herself, she move towards her suitcase to get it and walked out of her room.

She walks out of their house and make a last glance before riding in, in the taxi. It may take a long time before she return here in Tomoeda or if she lost her mind she will never return here. She needs to mend her heart, and only time can tell when will it be.

When she reached the airport, she can't keep her thought from wandering. Supposedly she should be travelling back in England with Eriol. But things had happened so fast that changes everything for her. In just two months, it all happened.

Those two entire months had made her life's catastrophe. What made Eriol developed his love for Tomoyo and telling her that they were not meant for each other that totally broke her heart. Reminiscing what had happened, her eyes started to water with tears. She wipes it and tries her very best not to shed any tears. She's in public place; she can't afford to attract attention from the people around her.

She had managed to keep from crying and continued to walk to the waiting area_. "I'll leave this place to mend my heart and to be whole again. I don't know If I will go back, but in good time. I hope I have move on."_ she thought as she sat. When her flight was called she stands up. But before she manages to walk she see Touya walking towards her with a blank expression. She smiles at him and when he was standing in front of her, she manage to say "Hi."

"Hello Kaho." he greeted back. "I'm glad that I'm able to catch you here." said Touya in a worried tone.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was just worried about you." he said with voice full of sympathy. "And I want to see you before you leave because it may take a long time before I see you again.

She looked at his face. Touya looks very concerned and she does know why. He was by her side when her world turns down. He knows everything that had happened to her.

"And I hope you can move on. Please don't dwell too much to what happened." he added.

She was a bit surprised. She knows that she had hurt this man when she left him. But he was always by her side when she needed someone to talk to. He's there for her to lean on. And now he's here encouraging her, supporting her, of all people. She can't find any word to say to him. But he seems he don't care how she would react to what he is saying.

"I know how hard this is for you, but don't forget I'm still here." Touya said. We're friends remember?" he queried. She nods.

"Flight going to England now boarding please go to gate number two." the speaker announced.

"Thank you." it's all that she can say to Touya.

"You're welcome. Well, I think I should say my goodbye. You're flight had been called." he said and smiled at her. "Hope to keep in touch through letters." he said still a smile on. "Or phone calls." he added.

"I'll try." she said with a slight smile. "Goodbye Touya." she said but before she can walk to go to the boarding area Touya hugged her, and then whispered to her ear. "Be happy. I know you'll be. You can get through these. Take care of yourself and see you soon."

She was stunned to his action. She gave him a questioning look but he only smiled at her. She just sighs and murmurs her "thank you" to him and saunter away to boarding area.

She doesn't know what to think at the moment but Touya's presence somehow made her feel comfortable and content. _"I will be happy. I can forget Eriol and the heartache that he did to Me."_ she thought as she take a last glance to Touya's direction and gave him a smile as he was still looking at her. Unreadable thoughts written on his face.

_**Touya's Point of View: **_

_One day you'll forget him and this heartache like I used to forget when you left me before. Though I haven't forget the feeling I still have for you. One day you'll fall in love again and learn to trust love once more. And if that day will come, I hope it will be me to whom you'll fall in love with. We will start all over again. A new day for you and for me. _


	2. Chapter 1 Home for a Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. No offense meant for those who supports Touya and Yukito pairing.I just like Kaho and Touya pairing. Reminders: this is an alternate world and I want to clarify that I'm not against same sex couples. And mostly I created some character for this story,these characters roles will be clearas the chapters goes by.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews.

_Fanfiction: __(abbreviated as fanfic / fic) __fan + fiction: Story based on either characters or places, organizations, concepts in general of an official artwork, such as a video game or a movie, written by a fan of it. The author uses these elements to create a story of his/her own conception. These stories are not official, they express the author's views on the elements s/he describes and inspirations derived from them._

**Chapter 1 **

The sun brightly shines in the sky. The leaves of the trees and plants sways with the breeze. The people in the shrine are all busy. Preparing for the summer festival.

A taxi stops in front of the shrine. The passenger came out with her suitcase.

_I'm home. _She thought as she walks towards the entrance of the "Tsukimine Shrine".

Holding her hat by her left hand so it will not go with the wind and pulling her suitcase with her right hand. The booths and tents are being fixed for the upcoming festival. She saw some people looking at her way as she walks. She doesn't know any of them, maybe they were hired by her parents.

She shrugs her head when she notices that the stares they gave her were one of…….admiration??

She dismissed the thought and continue walking, never minding the people staring at her.

Her mother Kauri welcomed her in a tight embrace and so as her father Hotaro.

"You've totally changed my dear daughter. "her mother said as she looks at her from head to foot._"But there's still sadness in your eyes."_ Kauri thought.

Kaho's hair was longer now, it reaches her knees with a soft curls at the ends. And the way she wears her dress was too different from before. If she can completely remember, her daughter never wear this kind of dress before.

She look stunning with this dress. She wear a dress that almost reach her ankles with frilly white laces adorning each hem. It's bodice fits perfectly on her curves. It's a plain yellow color that compliments her pale skin. And her neck adorned with simple necklace that has a small butterfly with red crystals in its wings that flickers in the ray of the sun as a pendant.

She smiled at her parents and said "No I haven't changed that much mother. Maybe my hair is a little longer than before and I changed the way I dressed. That's all and nothing more. And I'm really excited to tell you of what had happen to my life this past few years."she said with delight.

"But dear you look stunning and…and your aura seems to glow. And is it really nice that you will tell us what had happened to you." Her mother said.

She shrugs and walks with them in her cottage.

It was a long talk. She told her parents what had happened to her life in the past years. They were shocked when they knew that she stopped teaching and began designing dresses. She told them how she got herself in the field of fashion and told them the name of her friend that helps her through it. And she excitedly said that this friend of her will visit the country to meet them.

In the time she finished her tale she ask them how their life had been without her. And they happily told her that they had done fine and there have been a lot of changes in Tomoeda. They also told her that her friend Touya came once in a while to help in the shrine.

At the mention of the name she felt guilty. It's been a long time since the last time she communicate with Touya while he keeps sending her mails,e-mails and even calls her. But she did'nt return any answers to those.

_"I need to apologize to him when we meet again. And maybe treat him to eat anywhere he want to compensate or anything he might like to do" _she thought.

After long hours chatting with her parents they retire to their own cottage and let her take her rest.

Tomorrow is the festival and she's afraid of what might happen. She's afraid she can't face them. But she thought she had move on and can be civil to them. She will try her best not to dwell in the past when she encounters the people that was part of it. She can do it and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Summer Festival."_ she thought. How she hate this day. She hates to see people enjoying and exchanging laughter. Everyone was dressed in colorful yukata's so as she wears one. Greeting one another and skipping from tent to tent. She had seen her former students and co-teachers.

They were all surprise seeing me again, and told me that they are very glad to see me and well. Asked me questions like "are you staying for good? How are you doing? How's life? You seemed that you had changed a lot...etc..." it makes me irritated but I can't show them what I really feel so I was force to fake a smile so as not to answer those questions, she thought.

Its also something that change about her, her temper.

I shouldn't really be here. But my mother insisted that I should go home. I cannot refuse to her request this time, because I haven't been here for three years and they wanted to see me. Oh how I hate myself for feeling this way. She flea. And I thought I'm ready to face these people.

I thought I had move on. But why am I afraid to see them. I can't see them. She thought.

But fate is really deceiving her. The last happy couple she doesn't want to see anymore came into her view. She felt the urge of running away. But she can't do that; she might catch the attention of the people around.

She carefully put the sign "close for a moment" before she stepped out of the fortune booth and made her way to her cottage without anyone who knew her notice that she walked away, especially the couple who was the reason of this.

She made it to her cottage and she silently sit on her bed.

"Why did I go here?" she asked herself confusedly. "Am I supposed to be working there?" she blurts out and sighs. "Oh great! I'm turning insane because of my stupidity. I have move on, that's what I thought. But why am I feeling this way?" she said frustrated as she let herself lie on her bed and with her left hand on her forehead eyes close.

Without Kaho's knowledge her mother saw her walked back in her cottage.

Kauri asked her husband to relieve Kaho in the fortune booth and she followed Kaho onto her cottage.

She heard Kaho talking to herself. She can't help but feel sad for her daughter. She knew the first time she saw her again that Kaho is not yet ready to face the people on her past. A sad compassion is still written in her eyes. But she's hoping her daughter will release herself from this sadness.

* * *

Touya walks through the festivities. He heard that Kaho had been back since yesterday and he was wondering how is she doing.

He saw Kaho left the fortune booth and wanders why. He didn't get the chance to talk to her. He turned around and saw Eriol and Tomoyo in the candy booth across him. Now he knew why Kaho left. He thought that she had moved on, after three years away from here but he thought wrong. _"I wish I can take that pain away."_

He just continues wandering around and hoping to see her again. Maybe she might go back in the booth. And they will enjoy the festival together. He decides to join Yukito and Nakuru.

* * *

Kaho decides to go outside her cottage and enjoy the day. She can't ruin her day grieving about her lost love life. After all she make herself believe that she had moved on. And she just felt this way because of her pride.

_"Yeah. It's only her pride."_she sigh.

She walks around the festivity and meet and greet some of her past students and colleagues. He wonders where Touya will be at this time. They haven't met since she arrived home. He is the only one she can talk to. _That's what she thinks._

Since she don't look where she's going she bump into something that is hard. Before she hit the ground strong arms gripped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Hey, watch out." a voice said. It turns out that she bump to someone.

"I'm sorry. "She said apologetically to the person she bump into. She looked up to see the person still holding her.

"Touya." she said surprised.

"Oh there you are. I've been wandering around for hours to see you."

"Hello to you too." she said smiling.

"So, how have you been?" Touya asked.

"I've been great if you don't know."she said playfully. She gained her balance and stand beside Touya.

"How was your stay abroad? You haven't called me when you're there. I thought you'd keep in touch? Touya asked.

"Hmmm...About that. I want to apologize for not answering your calls and not replying with your e-mail's. I've been really busy." she said seriously and looks at him in the eyes.

"Busy? Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do. You're the one who said to keep in touch but you don't even call once, even if it's to inform me that you're busy why you can't answer my calls and e-mail's." he said in a monotone voice. His expression is unreadable.

Her hands were fidgeting and she looks down as she think of an excuse to make amend to her friend.

Touya notices her reaction. His lips twitching as he suppress himself to make a full smile.

"Maybe..." he starts. Kaho raise her head and looks up to him. You should accompany me through the day. And the next few days?"

"I would love to." she said. Her face brighten up at the suggestion.

"It's settled then. You'll be my escort." Touya said grinning at her.

She hits Touya's shoulder playfully.

"nah.. At least I'm a beautiful escort." she snorts.

"Fine."

Then they laugh in their exchange of words.

They start strolling.

They moved from tent to tent. Take some pictures, eat and walked endlessly.

The conversation for lack of communication for the past years forgotten.

When the sun had finally set they rest in the shelter of the big tree far from the festivities going on the shrine.

Kaho sighed.

How she wish she'll be this comfortable and relax for the rest of her time here in Japan. She'll try her best to be what the new her is.

She'll be strong and kind as ever.


	3. Chapter 2 Fate has Another Plan

**A New Day has Come **

**Chapter 2 **

She leaned at the bark of the tree. Looking at the moon, that bathes its light at them. She sighs. It's really hard for her of not thinking of the hurt she felt in her past especially that the people caused it are around.

"Have you heard?" Touya ask suddenly.

"Heard what?" she ask back.

"That Eriol and Tomoyo will go back to England tomorrow." he replied. He looks at her intently.

"No. I just got back here yesterday and I haven't heard anything about them. Not until now that you mention it." she said with her face void of any emotion.

"Ah okay." he said looking away from her and fixing his gaze ahead. "In any chance haven't you encountered them in England?" he asks again.

Silence passes between them for a minute before she answered.

"No. It's impossible that it would have happened." she said as she stared at the crowd not too far away from them.

"Why?" he ask her immediately that made her attention focus on him.

"Because I moved from England to New York." she said.

"How come I didn't know that you moved?" Touya said furrowing his eyebrow.

"Maybe because I haven't contacted you for three years?" she replied suggestively.

Touya turns to her and exclaimed.

"Oh. Now I remember. You have to explain yourself."

His eyes were now staring at her completely.

She had no choice but to tell him what he wants to know.

She takes a long sigh and fixes her gaze directly at him. She made her face neutral as she always did.

"Well to make my explanation short, I moved to New York three weeks after I left Japan." she finally said and turns her gaze again towards the people in the festivities.

"How long have you been in England then? And why do you have to move in New York in the first place."

"For about a week and a half, I'm in England. I moved because my work is now based on New York."

"So now you were teaching in New York." Touya concluded.

"No." she replied silently and turns to him.

Touya looks at her, his eyebrows knitting. His face looks confuse.

If it weren't for a fact that their talking about her, she might be laughing at his look.

He looks as if he is burdened to solve an unsolvable puzzle. Looking for a piece that will fit it, to make the picture clear. His brows are creasing to think of how to solve it. In short he's making a funny face. That's what it looks for her.

She shook her head disbelievingly, suppressing her smile and clears her throat to get his attention.

He looks startle as he heard her, his brow furrowing.

"Okay." she started. "To clear you out of your confusion, I am no longer teaching." she said. "I mean, I stopped teaching since I get back to England and think of something else to do."

"Okay. Will you elaborate what you just said?" he inquired.

"Well, it started a week after I came in England and I meet this guy who asked me to work for him. After he tell me what will I do I started thinking if it will be a good thing to do. After a day, I meet him again and accepted his offer to work with him. His offer was to work for him for a pictorial where I'll be his model, he said that his model was sick and he needs an immediate replacement. He asked me to do the job because I perfectly fit in his current dress collection and theme. After the pictorial was done we became friends and he asked me if I like to continue modelling and I said _'yes'_. The main office of his fashion gallery was at New York. I accompany him in his return. That's where I began to draw dresses and create my own line together with him. That's how my fashion career started and I really love this field."

When she finished her tale she looks at Touya and found him staring at her as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Touya shook his head. He can't believe of what he heard. He doesn't know if he shall be jealous of this man she's talking about or to react that she was now a model and designer.

She furrows her eyebrows trying to decipher Touya's expression.

"Okay. There's no need to look like that. It's just a change of career and nothing more. Come on, get over it." she said as she playfully slaps his face to get him out of his reverie.

Touya blinks and speaks.

"So you're a model now? And a designer?" he ask dumbly.

"Yes." she simply said.

"Oh that's great." he blurts out. "I can't believe you'd become a model and a designer. It's just...It's just wow." he said stammering. "I can't believe you left me not updated about these changes in your life while I have tried every possible thing to reach you." he said with bitterness in his voice. He looks at her.

"I'm really sorry Touya, please forgive me." she said as she reaches for his hand.

He tightens his hold to her hand and look into her eyes.

"You know I'll forgive you. But you have to promise never to leave me out of your life?"

"Okay."

"I think we should call this a night." he said.

"I think so too."

He stands up not unclasping his hand from hers and pulled her up.

They walk together to her cottage, holding hands.

"Good night." she said as they reach her door.

"Good night indeed. Sweet dreams." he said and leans towards her and kisses her on her cheeks. She blush at his action and was thankful that the light is dim at her place that he couldn't see her reaction.

"Sweet dreams." she said.

Touya started to walk home. She watches him disappear in her view before she entered into her cottage.

After Touya left, she change into her night gown. As she lay on her bed she can't help but think of the past hours. What does she needs to do?

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come _

_Everyone told me to be strong _

_Hold on and don't shed a tear _

_Through the darkness and good times _

_I knew I'd make it through _

_And the world thought I had it all _

_But I was waiting for you _

Kaho met Touya and the others yesterday at the festival. She felt really awkward that time. She doesn't want to feel the pain again, all she wants is to be happy again and forget the misery of her past. But how can she do that if the people around her were part of her misery.

She can't tell everyone especially her parents and Touya, the people who's always behind her to support her. She can't tell them that she wants to leave Japan not because her work is in New York but because she wants to live there for good. There's no returning home in her plan. But she can't afford hurting those special persons for her, especially Touya that she had hurt before because of her departure.

_"What should I do?"_ she asked herself. _"I can't stand the situation here if I'm still bitter with my past. Everyone expects that I will be staying here for good. I have so many questions and still there are no clear answers in my mind. _

_"I think I have to make my own fate and don't let fate control over Me."_ she thought. _"I'll go insane if I will think of this too much." _

She walk to her car with confusion and drive away, not knowing where to only thing she knows is that she needs to think things over and move on. She drives in high speed and came to a road with only few cars.

_"How I wish to forget everything that had happened."_ she thought.

In a curve road she didn't see the truck coming too fast in her way. Her car collides with it and darkness enveloped her.

Touya is still in his bed staring at the ceiling. He supposed to be out in the kitchen preparing for their breakfast. But he feels something is different. Something was about to change. And he's worried, the last time he felt this way was when his mother died and the other one was Kaho's departure. He pulled himself out of bed to prepare their breakfast. He needs to go back in Tokyo before lunch.

Sakura is already preparing the food when he got down in the kitchen.

"Good morning onii-chan," Sakura greeted.

"Good morning." he greeted. "Why so early? I should be the one doing that." he ask.

"I got up early and since you're not preparing the food yet, I decided to do it since this will be your last day here."

"Where's dad?" his eyes wandering.

"Daddy was still sleeping; I think he'd gone to bed, late."

"Uhmmm..." he nod and go in the refrigerator to get some water. The phone rings.

"I'll have it." he said as he see Sakura trying to move fast the telephone.

"Ok."

"Hello. Kinomoto residence." he said. As the person in the other line spoke, the glass of water he was holding fell on the floor.

Sakura who was on the kitchen run pass to the living room as she heard a glass that breaks. She saw her brother's shocked face, his eyes threatened with tears. The broken glass and water are scattered on the floor. This is the first time she saw her brother show this kind of emotion.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No." he said in shivered tone. "She can't be." he continued looking through her but he seems not to see nor hear anything. He looked like as if a bomb was thrown to him. His knees were shaking and for a second gave way to fall onto the floor. His tears fell from his eyes.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" she asked as she walk towards his brother.

He just shakes his head.

Seeing his brother this way means something really bad had happened and it make her nervous even though she haven't learned what is this all about.

"Why the tears? Why are you looking like that? Is something bad really happened? Who called?" she asks intently as she felt really nervous.

"I-I- can't help but cry." he stammered as he started talking. "It's Kaho's mother. She's hysterical while telling me that-" he sobs "-that Kaho was in danger. She's in the hospital, with half chance of survival." he said.

"How?" Sakura asked as her tears began to fall upon hearing what happened to Kaho.

"The car she was driving collides with a truck. She was severely injured." he said as he wiped his tears away. He quickly stand up and gone to his room to change his clothes.

"He needs to see her. She can't leave me this way." he thought as he quickly manages to change his clothes and step out in his room. Running through the front door and making way to the hospital.

Sakura watched his brother leave as he faded in her sight. She had finished preparing food even though she was preoccupied with her thought and hadn't notice as her father shown in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." Fujitaka greeted.

"Good morning daddy." Sakura greeted in low tone voice.

Fujitaka notice that his daughter isn't lively and its very unlikely of her. He notice that her eyes were red, indicating she had cried. He was wondering why Sakura would have cried. He can't think of any reason.

"Sakura is there something wrong with you?" he asks.

"None. Why?"

"You looked as if you cried."

Sakura's tears fell again. Fujitaka, tense to his daughter's reaction.

"Why? What's happening? Why are you crying? He asks as he go towards Sakura to comfort.

"Kaho onee-chan is in danger. She met an accident and I don't know if she will survive. Onii-chan seems really upset upon hearing the news through Onee-chan's mom. He quickly went away without a word." Sakura said as she wiped her tears.

Fujitaka was silent and thinks of what he should do. He knows that his son was still in love with Kaho. If something bad happened to Kaho, Touya might suffer again, like he did when Nadeshiko died. _"I should pray for her safety."_ he thought. It's the only thing he could do and hope that everything could turn out fine.


	4. Chapter 3 When All was Forgotten

**Chapter 3 **

When he arrived at the hospital he saw Kaho's mom and dad walking back and forth outside the operating room. He walks toward them.

"Is she alright? He asked Kaho's mom nervously.

"We don't know. The doctor isn't coming out yet." Kaho's mom said as she sat down onto the chair near the operating room. Kaho's dad excuses himself to get something to drink.

He sat beside Kaho's mom while staring at the operating room's door. His heartbeat fast, he closes his eyes hardly and prayed through his mind.

_GOD please save her. I don't know what will happen to me if she died. I can't live this life if I lost her again. Please save her. Please... _

The door of the operating room opened and a doctor stepped out of it.

Kaho's mom stands and go towards the doctor, he just followed.

"Are you the patient's mother?" the doctor ask Kaho's mom. She nodded, he was behind her listening.

"Your daughter was injured in her head. She had bruises all over her body. The problem is that there's a clot formed in her brain. She's in coma right now."

Kaho's mom cry, his fists clenched.

"We did everything to save her. We need to have faith that soon she'll wakes up.." the doctor said "We'll transfer her in a private room for close monitoring. We shall hope for her recovery. Please excuse me."

When the doctor stepped onto his way, they wait for the operating rooms door open. Kaho's dad returned with two coffees on his hand and asked what the doctor had said, his wife manage to answer as she compose herself.

The operating room's door opened followed by a nurse then a stretcher where Kaho was lying. The other nurse pushes the machine where all the tubes that sustains Kaho's life.

They followed them in a private room and wait until the nurse's and attendant had finished transferring Kaho on the bed and checking if all the necessary management for their patient are done.

They walk to Kaho's bed; he felt a sudden burst of emotion. His tears fell as he saw Kaho lying in the hospital bed with so many apparatus in her body, also some bruises.

He just holds her hand as Kaho's parents stare at their daughter as sorrow was framed to their faces. After a few minutes staring at their daughter, they excuse themselves to give him time to be alone with Kaho.

He had controlled his tears not to fall down but his still sobbing.

Please wake up. He blurts out pressing Kaho's hand tightly. There's no response, Kaho looks like she was just sleeping and soon will wake up. He knew she's just really sleeping but he's scared that she won't wake up anymore, leaving him again and maybe this time when she gives up, it will be forever.

_Don't give up Kaho. I haven't __told you that I still love you._ He said without taking his eyes off Kaho.

He leaned towards Kaho. He was just staring at Kaho for a long time until his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Three days had past.

He was sitting beside her hospital bed holding her hand. He had been there for the past days.

Kaho's parents had become worried about him. He hadn't had much sleep. He doesn't even goes home to change clothes or take a shower. His father came to visit and brought some clothes for him.

His father and Kaho's parents urges him to take a bath, eat properly, and take a nap.

It had been hard for them to persuade him to do it. They had told him that if he won't eat they won't allow him to stay and that Kaho won't like it when she knows what he had been doing to himself. And he might also get ill and be hospitalized.

* * *

Her body might not be moving but I know she can still hear me. Days might pass by, but I won't give up believing that in time she will open her eyes and live again.

With this thought he falls on the so much needed sleep.

She can't feel anything. She heard a voice begging for her to wake up.

She wants to know who utters those words. She wants to know why it gave her the feeling of hope. She wants to wake up and asks some questions.

What is her name? Why can't she remember it? Is it Kaho? It's what that voice had keep uttering to her.

She slightly stirs in bed. Then she opened her eyes and immediately closed it again because of the sudden exposure to light.

She tries to open her eyes again, this time slowly. And when she did finally open her eyes she was greeted by a white ceiling.

She tries to slowly turn her head at her left side despite the tube that is in her mouth.

She notices that there's not only a tube but a wire as well that she thinks is attached to her body. It is connected to the monitor on her left side that she was able to see in her attempt to turn on her left side. 'I think I'm in a hospital. And based on what I'm seeing now, I think I've been terribly hurt.' she dumbly concluded. "I wonder what had happened to me. I feel pain now all over my body."

Now that she's actually conscious, the numb feeling she felt just not so long ago was replaced by pain especially in her head.

She also felt that something was in her right hand. She slowly turns her gaze at her right side and see that someone was indeed, holding her hand. Though, she can't see the face of the person. His face was covered with his dishevelled hair making it hard for somebody to determine how he looks like.

'But who is he? I'm sure he's been the one who had told her to wake up.'

Why can't she remember anything?

She moved her fingers in attempt to wake the man from his slumber.

He slightly stirs. Then finally he slowly raises his head. Blinks his eyes and looks at her.

Relief can be clearly seen in his face.

"Kaho." he uttered softly. "You're finally awake. Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back. I'll just call your Doctor."

She only stares at his retreating form blankly, his words hardly registers on her head.

After a few moments the door opens again and a man wearing a white coat followed by two women who also wears white enters.

And the man besides her before she woke up enters lastly.

The man she thinks her Doctor, goes to her and checks up on her monitor. He did some physical assessment on her.

"Her vital signs returns to normal now." he said.

"Hello Mizuki-san, welcome back." he added looking at her.

Since there's still a tube on her mouth she can't speak. She can't ask the questions that she had been trying to answer by herself.

The Doctor asks the nurses to remove the medical equipments attached to her.

When they're done removing it one nurse wheeled the used equipments out of the room.

Now there's only an Intravenous fluid attached to her.

"How are you?" the Doctor asks me while the man who's name still unknown to me resume his sit beside me.

"I ..." she tries to speak but her voice can't seem to go out. Her throat was dry.

The Doctor notices and asks the nurse to give her some water to drink.

The nurse reclines her bed so that she can drink appropriately.

When the liquid touch her lips and sips it she feels like she hadn't drunk any water for ages. When she cannot feel the dryness of her throat she returns the glass to the nurse.

The man and her Doctor carefully watching her every move.

"I'm okay, though my head hurts a little. What happened to me." she said.

"It's good to hear that your okay now. You've been on a car accident. Your head hits the steering wheel really hard. And you also got bruises from the glass shards of your windshield. You've been in a coma for three days. We can give you pain relievers to ease your headache."

By saying so the Doctor tells the nurse to get the said medicine.

"Do you feel anything else aside from your headache?" He asks.

"Hmm... None. Nothing else, but I've been meaning to ask some questions."

"Ask ahead."

"Who... am I? I can't remember who I am." she asks. Confusion is clearly written on her face.


	5. Chapter 4 Forgotten Memories

**A New Day Has Come**

**Chapter 4 **

_Hush, Love_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

"Who am I?" the question that makes Touya stilled to where he was.

"Hmmm. I think that's the problem we have to look upon." the doctor said. "We will have you to undergo a scan. To make sure that the blood clot that we had seen before had dissolved. If not, it may be the cause of your memory loss otherwise your experiencing post - traumatic syndrome. Is there anything else that you need to ask?

"Well that's all I want to ask and you know the questions that underlies to that question. Can someone tell me anything about myself?" Kaho looks at the doctor expectantly.

"Your friend here might be able to help you with that." he looks at Touya. "So I shall leave you two alone and take your rest. I'll make the necessary request for your scan. See you later.

And with that the doctor leaves the room with the nurse.

She turns her gaze to the man beside her.

"So you're Touya?" she asks.

"Yes that would be me. It's a relief to have you back." Touya said meeting her gaze. Kaho can see the dark circles on his eyes because of the lack of sleep. She can sense that he was really relieved that she awakens. Kaho manage to give him a small smile.

"How do you know me?" she asks.

Touya doesn't know how he should answer that. He doesn't know where to begin. But he knows very well that he has to answer.

Kaho notice this, but she waits until he collect his thoughts.

"We met in high school and became friends since then." he replied.

That's the best answer he could give. He thought that it would be better if he doesn't elaborate much to avoid confusion on her part and to avoid so many questions on his part. Concise answers will be the best thing he can do.

"Oh." she said. "So where do I live then? Where are my parents?"

"Well as of now you're staying at the Tsukimine Shrine with your parents."

"What do you mean 'as of now'?"

"Actually you just came back from New York. You've been there for about three years and you came back here because your mother told you so." he explained.

"What am I doing in New York? Do I work there or something? Kaho inquired.

"Yes you're working there. You just told me that when we last met. "

"When would that be?"

"Five days ago."

"Oh, I see." she said deep in thought. "So if I'm working in New York it means that my stay here is just for a vacation." she said more to herself. "When do my parents going to visit me here?"

"They were here every day but I insist to be here instead of them. I don't want them to get sick by staying long in a hospital. They've been too worried about you and if they get sick it will be much more trouble. They'll be here later." he said. "Oh." he exclaimed. "I haven't called them yet. I haven't told them that you're awake." he stands up and hurried to the door.

Kaho only stares at the retreating form. She shook her head and heaves a sigh. _'Funny man, Funny man.' _she thought.

After a few seconds the door flew open again. Touya enters hurrying to go to her side, panting.

"I'm... Sorry..." he said between pants. "I'm being stupid leaving that way."

Kaho just looks at him uncomprehending.

"Well what I want to tell you is that while I'm calling your parents, you shall take a rest." Touya said while assisting Kaho to lie properly on the bed.

"Okay." she utter silently. "And thank you."

When Kaho was comfortably lying on the bed Touya pulls the blanket up to her shoulders.

"You're welcome." he said and gave Kaho a kiss on her forehead. "See you later." he murmurs and with that he silently leaves the room.

Kaho closes her eyes with a smile on her lips and fall asleep.

Touya goes to a phone booth and dials the shrines number. Kaho's mother answered the phone. He told her the news that Kaho had finally awaken. Kauri sounds to be delighted. He also told her that Kaho can't remember anything and anyone. When he told her that she seems not to mind at all and told him that the most important is that Kaho is awake. Before their conversation ends she told him that they will arrive later.

After the phone call he returned to Kaho's hospital room.

When he entered on the room Kaho was fast asleep. She looks much more okay now. The color of her skin is slowly returning to normal. Now, that the only medical equipment on her was the Intravenous fluid. Though, she's still covered with bandages.

Touya sat down on the chair he vacated earlier. Since Kaho is sleeping he decided to take a nap. He carefully propped his head on the side of the bed. He doesn't want to wake Kaho by his movements. When he is comfortable enough with his position he closes his eyes to take his nap.

After three days the doctor released Kaho from the hospital. The Doctor advices Kaho's parents to make sure that she takes enough rest. The result of her scan reveals that the clot that had been seen earlier had dissolve during the medication treatment when she's still in coma. The only possible reason that the Doctor can tell them about Kaho's amnesia is the head trauma Kaho received on the accident. The Doctor explained that most patients' that suffered from this same reason regains their memory after a week or a month. In Kaho's case the Doctor said that she might have whiplashes of the events that had happened to her past and eventually regains all of it. He also said that it might take some time to recover all her memories. Aside from Kaho's memory problem the Doctor hadn't seen anything else that is wrong with Kaho. Her bruises are almost healed and that Kaho was very lucky that her it won't even leave a scar. After the Doctor's elaboration of Kaho's condition he told them if there is any medical problem that occurs they shouldn't hesitate to come back to hospital.

Kauri was thankful that her daughter had survived the accident. When she and her husband Hotaro received the call from Touya they were overjoyed. Finally Kaho had waked up. The memories she had loss may be regain at the right time.

Kauri was glad that they are able to have Kaho again. The moment they entered her hospital room she was sleeping. Touya was at her side also sleeping. They really look good together even though Kaho still had the bandages almost all over her and Touya looked ragged apperance. She doesn't know why they broke up before but she hope that second chance is possible for the two.

When Kaho woke up and see them she asked who they were. Touya told Kaho that we were her parents and excuse himself so that we can talk to Kaho privately. 'What a sweet man.'

When Touya leaves Kaho asked them so many questions that we willingly answered to help her gain some of her memory. After thinking over of their answers Kaho said that her headaches. She asked her husband to call the Doctor.

When the Doctor checked on Kaho he said that too much thinking was the cause of her headache. He advices Kaho not to force heself to remember everything at once. He gave Kaho a pain reliever for her headache to be taken after she ate her soup. The Doctor told them that Kaho can eat anything later after she had been rested before departing.

After that episode Kauri told her daughter not to think of anything until she recovers. They often told her that her memories will return at the right time.

Touya visits her daughter during her confinement and Kaho seemed happy just talking to him. The happiness that she never seen from her after three years ago.

Kauri is leisurely walking around the shrine when she spotted Kaho sweeping, with Touya hanging around. They were talking while doing the chore and they seemed to be enjoying. And she's happy that her daughter can smile and laugh again.

"_The accident really did well to her. And losing her memories doesn't seem so bad at all."_ Kauri thought. _How I wish she wouldn't remember the pain of her past and she would just continue living in a new days of her life._

Her daughter's former students including Touya's younger sister Sakura visits her, as well as Eriol and Tomoyo. Apparently Eriol and Tomoyo didn't go back to England as planned when they heard of Kaho's accident. They were all shocked to Kaho's reaction when they came at the hospital. Since Kaho had amnesia, she didn't recognize them. Eriol and Tomoyo then, don't know how to approach her daughter and told her that they were sorry to what happened and they are to be blamed. Eriol and Tomoyo go back to England after they visited Kaho at the Hospital.

I am angry with them because I knew that they are the reason why Kaho loss herself. Why Kaho became a loner and depressed. I knew well how Eriol dumped her poor daughter for Tomoyo three years ago. I know that they are the reason why Kaho never returned here for three long years to move on. And she also thought that they might be the reason of this accident. Maybe her daughter is still carrying the burden of her past. But she can't hate Eriol and Tomoyo. They were just in love. And maybe her Kaho deserves someone else. I can't totally blame them, because I know that I have a part with this. If I didn't ask her to go home, she won't see how happy Eriol and Tomoyo were. She won't remember the pain she felt before because of them. I know well how she doesn't want to hear any news about them when she's in England. But I resist that she should come home because I really missed her. I was the one to blame. But it already happened, I can't bring back time. At least she's happy now.

She wiped the tears that fall from her face and smile as she looked at her daughter who was laughing at something that Touya had said.

Kaho can't explain why she felt comfortable when Touya is around. She still doesn't remember everything about her past. Sometimes she recognized some familiar things around her. She's wondering how close she was with Touya when she haven't lost her memory. But for now she's content to what's happening to her life.

"Hey, are you remembering anything?" Touya asked as he moves close to her.

"No. Why did you asked?"

"You became quite for awhile. If I were you, don't force yourself to remember. It might hurt you." he said as if there was something he's afraid of and as if what he said has a deeper meaning. "I mean you might have a terrible headache." he added and smiles at her.

" Hmmm... I'm not trying to remember anything. I don't want a headache. Not now." she said still a bit awe there's something she felt with what Touya had said. But she shrugged it off of her head, she doesn't want a headache. "Are we like this before?" she asked Touya looking at his face.

Touya lowers his head until their faces were breath apart. She felt her heart, it beats so fast and she felt her face heat up. Touya made a playful smile as he stepped back and take the broom from her hand.

"What do you think?" he asked her teasingly while tugging at her back to make her walk. "You looked more beautiful when your blushing." he added.

He put back the broom and dustpan to its place.

"Hey talk to me. I was just joking. Don't take it seriously." he said his eyes were pleading.

"I know." she manage to reply and laugh to his expression.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

The sun had finally set. The surroundings were covered in darkness. And as if like magic, one by one the star starts to twinkle in the night. The moon is full in bloom. The chirp of the crickets forms a melody into the night. The wind sways the leaves in the trees that create a sound to join the melody. The light post illuminated the street. A few people are still walking around. A few cars pass by.

Amidst all this Kaho stared blankly into the horizon. Completely oblivious to what was around her.

Her hair dances with the wind, never minding if it gets tangled. Wearing her priestess clothes and leaning in the bark of the old cherry blossom tree.

She is seeing a vision. 'No.' she thought.

It's not a vision. It's her memories, her forgotten memories, the ones that are buried deep within her mind to spare her the hurting.

_Walking__ leisurely at a park was a lady with a waist length, auburn hair. She was wearing a pastel winter coat that reaches past her knees. It covers her knee length white skirt and sky blue long sleeve turtleneck. Her feet were covered with white winter boots._

_It's obvious that she doesn't have any destination she particularly wants to go. She was just enjoying her walk, never minding the cold wind of winter. In fact, she was enjoying it._

_In her walk she saw a two familiar figures sitting on a bench. The man had a black coat on. It covers his blue shirt and black slack pants. He's wearing a black leather shoes. The other was a woman with a black hair past her waist. She was wearing a pink coat over her pink long sleeve dress. Her feet were covered with a black boots._

_They seemed to be in a deep conversation to not notice her presence._

_She slowed down her pace so she won't interrupt anything. She just wants to greet them and asks her boyfriend Eriol if he wants to accompany her with her strolling after talking to Tomoyo._

_She doesn't know that this day might be her worse._

_Tomoyo suddenly stands up shaking her head. "No. I don't think it's a good idea Eriol. I don't want to hurt her. This isn't right. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't ask for your help. I shouldn't make myself fall for you. I already know that you had a girlfriend. I should have contented myself as your friend or as an acquaintance. Or the best, I should have not met you." she said with a sob. Her tears start to swell._

_"Why me? Why you?" she now said sobbing. "This is all wrong. The happy days we shared these past seven weeks __are all wrong. I should have restrained my feelings for you. But what can I do? I already fall in love with you?" she asked. Her tear filled eyes looking at Eriol._

_"Tell me Eriol. What can I do to make things right? I can't hurt Kaho. She's my friend. I can't betray her like this." she continued between her sobs._

_Eriol after hearing this was still confused. He had a girlfriend. And Tomoyo was one of his girlfriend's friends. How could he do this to them? He knows it's wrong to love her because he believes that fate had leaded her to Kaho. But he can't stop himself to fall for Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo was fun to be with. They both love music. They had met through music. She first met her in a party. She was the one to sing but her partner didn't come because of an emergency and she needed someone to play the piano. That's when Kaho introduced her to him. Kaho asked him to play for her. And he accepted. That's when he heard her voice, so sweet. She captured everyone's heart to her heartfelt song. Kaho was talking to some Professors by then. And he doesn't know anyone so he talked to her. At the end of the party they were getting to know each other._

_It started as friendly encounters as they saw each other. Until they set up a time to meet up to know something about one another and everyday he felt the change. He knows he's drifting away with Kaho. But he's charmed with this lady._

_Kaho was his first serious relationship. At the twenty four years of living she's the one he found a connection with. She adored her belief. It was one of the things they had in common. They both believe in fate. And that it brought them together. He loved her._

_That's until he met Tomoyo. He thought before that __fate must be misleading and sends his life in great disarray. But he had to choose. And that's exactly what he'll do. He had to let go of Kaho to find her own happiness. He can't deceive her. He knows this will be hard because she extremely believe that they were fated together. That his fate is to be with Tomoyo and she is for someone else that will truly love her._

_He just tells Tomoyo that he loves her. That he will tell Kaho that they're not really meant to be. That she deserve someone else._

_But Tomoyo is upset about it. She felt that he steals him with Kaho. But what can he do? It's Tomoyo that he loves now._

_He also stands up and looked back to Tomoyo's eyes. Wiping her tears away he said "There's nothing we can do about this. It already happened. We already fall for each other. We can't return back time. I know it's wrong. I know this will hurt her. And if I continue my relationship with her we'll be both hurting. If she figures out that I fall out of love with her. The only thing we can do is tell her the truth."_

_Having that said, he embraced Tomoyo. While Tomoyo still cried in his shoulder._

_"Telling her will be hard I know. But it should be done. It will be better that way so she can move on." he said gently. "So we can move on." he added._

_Unbeknownst to them, __Kaho have heard every word they said. Every word that felt like a knife had been stab in her heart._

_She's not shedding any tears at that moment. She wants to scream at them but she couldn't find her voice. She was stuck there, standing, near enough to hear those words. Those words, that makes her heart broken._

_Tearfully staring at the__ two individual that she had loved. One as a lover and the other as a friend. It's really painful to be betrayed by the people you have loved and learned to trust._

_And as if on cue. As they break from their embrace. Tomoyo's tears had been dried and Eriol's face had been back to his normally calm exterior they had turned their gaze exactly where she was standing staring at them._

_Tomoyo's eyes panic as well as Eriol._

_But she said nothing. She turns away and started to walk away. She walks slowly at first until she turns to running. She doesn't care to where she will be going. She just wants to go away, away from them._

_The scene before her faded away and change with another._

_Into her room were her clothes are scattered. She was kneeling at the bottom of her bed crying._

_She had been crying for hours. Her eyes were already swelling and her sobs was starting to irritate her hearing. But she can't help herself from cry__ing. She's hurting. She's mad,to whom? She can't figure it out yet._

_M__aybe it's with Eriol for his cheating?_

_Maybe it's with Tomoyo because of her betrayal?_

_Maybe it's with herself for being stupid?_

_She felt miserable. Her weeping can't get her anywhere. She had to accept what fate had brought her. She needs to be strong. She needs to move on. That's what he said after all._

_She smiled bitterly at that._

_She was wiping away her tears when someone taps on her shoulder._

_She hadn't notice that someone entered in her room._

_When she looked up she saw a worried brown eyes looking back at her._

_It's Touya._

_"What's wrong?" he said worriedly._

_"Wrong?" she repeated to herself. "Maybe I was wrong."_

_Touya was shock nonetheless. He never had seen Kaho like this. She looks like not herself today._

_She had been __crying he can figure that out, but why? He can't tell._

_Now she stands up from where she kneels and started her pacing around in front of him. She started talking again._

_"Yes. I know I was wrong. I'm always wrong. How can I let myself grieve over him? It's not like he's the only man in this planet. But it hurts. It really hurts. How can he do this to me? I love him and he knows that. What did I do to deserve this? Is my love for him not enough? Am I not enough? After all the years we've been together. It's been like one...No. Two years. And he replaces me with someone else. And what's much worst he replace me with my friend._

_Touya doesn't know what to do. Kaho just continues her ranting and even scream the word 'friend'. She's in rage he can see that. She'd been hurt he can feel that. This is the first time he had seen this hurt._

_She had been a mysterious woman for him. They had been in a relationship and_ _had treasured the moments he had with her. She believes in fate. And that belief ended the love they once shared._

_But she said they were still friends. He should be mad at her but he can't. He loves her too much. He will do anything just so he had a reason to be with her, to talk to her even if it will be just as friends._

_But looking at her now, she seems differen__t. She's expressing her grief, her mix of emotion._

_The pain __is visible in her voice. The anger that radiates in the edged of every word she utters._

_He can't do anything for now, but listen. Hoping that by the end of her tirade he can ease her pain. So he just stares and listens to her. As she pour her hearts out._

_"How can she call herself my friend if she steals my boyfriend? I'm such a fool to be fooled by her sweet facade. I want to hurt them like the way they hurt Me." she said bitterly. "But I can't. I'm not a violent person."_

_She stops pacing __around. She just stands there, near the window staring blankly. Her tears had finally run dry. Her sobs ceases. Her eyes are devoid of any emotion, deep in thought._

_She stays like that for a moment until she found her voice again._

_"I'm sorry Touya." she said softly. "You see me like this."_

_Touya doesn't say anything._

_"I think I have to let that all out. If not, I might go insane. It's not every day that what fate you thought had stored for you was just an illusion. And in a blink of an eye all your beliefs will go to trash." she said bitterly._

_"Ironic isn't it?" she said as she turned her gaze to Touya._

_Touya stared back at her still listening. He was looking at her with concern__ed eyes, encouraging her to tell him more. As if telling her that he will always be there._

_"Because of fate I leave home for years. I let myself fall for someone it gave as my match. Because of fate I leave you with broken heart. Because of fate I go the other way around to fulfil it. Because of fate I am like this now. I exchange you__r love for something I believe, which in the end makes my heart shattered into pieces. This is really unfair. I had forsaken my dreams for what fate brought me and this is all I get."_

_Her eyes started to water again. She walks over to Touya and let herself be comforted in his embrace._

_They have been that way until she was calmer. And her sobs subsides again._

_"Thank you Touya." she murmurs._

_"You're welcome. Just remember, anytime that you need a shoulder to cry on or someone who will listen doesn't hesitate to come to me. I will always be here for you."_

_"I'll always remember that." she said finally finding herself truly smiling at this time._

Tears start to fall from her eyes. Flashes of her memories continue to goes on.

_A letter had been sent to her. It's from Eriol. He didn't attempt to talk to her personally, which was much better. She doesn't want to see him or Tomoyo._

_She will go back to England tomorrow, alone._

_She opens the letter and starts to read it._

_Kaho,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I didn't mean for this to happen to us. I had loved you. The years we've spent together will be in my memories to cherish. I really loved you then. I truly believed that you're the one for me. We had the same belief after all._

_But I think our fate is woven to be separated, because it brings me to Tomoyo. I didn't want to betray you. It just happened. I fall for her. Believe me I tried to avoid for it. But I can't. And I am so sorry about that. I won't try to redeem myself to you. For now, because I know I'm at fault. I deserve your anger. I've been an idiot._

_But someday I hope to have your forgiveness and for you, to find your true happiness._

_Eriol_

_After she finished reading the letter she clutched it in her hand. Tears started brimming in her eyes. She let herself fall in her bed. Not even bothering to change her clothes._

_She's tired, not physically but emotionally. She closed her eyes to force back her tears and stop it from coming out._

_'I never thought I would cry this much. Someday I will never shed a tear because of this. Someday I will just laugh at this. I will be better. Someday.' with that in mind she fell asleep._

The scene started to fade again. And she was sobbing now. She started to fall down on her knees at the foot of the tree. Her right hand holds outs in its bark the other hand covering her mouth. Her tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Another scene unfolded again before her eyes.


End file.
